supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
BOS 8
8.01 Still Charmed & Kicking To Change How They Look To Others Cast by: Phoebe I call upon the ancient powers To mask us now and in future hours Hide us well and thourougly But not from thoose we call family 8.04- Desperate Housewitches To Bring Back The Source We call to you, that away was torn Return master of all evil born 8.05 Rewitched To Make A Lover's Dream Come True Cast by: Billie Hear these words, hear my rhyme Bless these two in this time Bring them both into the fold Help them now cross love's threshold To Vanquish Antosis Cast by: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Hear us now, the witches call He who makes samaritan's fall We speak as one, the sisters three And banish you to eternity To Reveal Their True Selves Again Cast by: Phoebe I call upon the ancient powers, To unmask us now and in future hours Show us well and thouroughly Reveal ourselves so the world can see. 8.06 Kill Billie : Vol 1 To Erase Painful Memories Casty by: Billie After this cruel memory is seen and said, Erase these thoughts, from my heart and head 8.08 Battle of the Hexes To Call A Lost Witch Casty by: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Power of witches rise, Course unseen across the skies Come to us to call you near, Come to us and settle here To Unlock The Belt Cast By: Billie For all the world the word in one, In harmony it must be undone. 8.10 Vaya Con Leos To Conceal Leo From The Angel Of Death Cast by: Piper Hide him from sight So I might fight Ignore which leaves bereft My husband from the Angel of Death To Call The Angel Of Destiny Cast by: Piper Power of three, we summon thee And call to us the Angel of Destiny 8.12 Payback's A Witch To See How Wyatt's Bear Feels Cast by: Phoebe Little boy's bear Show me how you care Tell me how you would feel if you were real 8.13 Repo Manor To Call A Muse Cast by: Paige Being of creativity Show yourself to me To Bring Good Luck To Someone Cast by: The Leprechaun in the episode Go n-eir an-bothar Leat Stainte is Tainte To Switch The Charmed Ones Back To Their Bodies Cast by: Billie What's theirs is yours What's yours is theirs I offer up this gift to share Switch the bodies through the air 8.15 The Last Tempation Of Christy Reversal of To Call A Lost Witch Cast by: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe See 4.1 8.16 Engaged And Confused To Call A Lost Witch See episode 6.5 8.17 Generation Hex To banish a Noxon demon to the astral plane (potion needed): Demon of fire, demon of pain We banish you to the Astral Plane 8.18 The Torn identity To find a Noxon demon (Pator): Ancient powers, we summon thee We, the Power of Three And seek your help in finding The demon who is in hiding 8.20 Gone With The Witches To reveal what can't be seen: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! Let luck reveal what can't been seen. 8.21 Kill Billie: Vol. 2 To summon the Hollow: Nos dico super inconcesses, vox bonus quod malum. Ultirusque a profugus, addo is hic, addo is iam. 8.22 Forever Charmed To return the Hollow: Yam is ado, Heek is ado, Malo cot bonus, Moss in con sesis, Super deeco nos